IS THERE ANY HOPE?
by Vixen-Hana
Summary: Kiba and Hinata are out training. The time alone, causes them to wonder weather they can be more than just teammates. Soon, they start to believe, they will. KibaxHinata
1. Is There Hope?

**(A/N) Konbanwa! Yeah, i've been meaning to write out a Hinata X Kiba fic, but iv'e been caught up in Love Of The Sound Nin, my fic, on Kin and Zaku. Now that it's over, here it is! Yay! Hinata and Kiba forever!**

**Is There Any Hope?.Part one.By Petit-Hana. In honor and suport of the Kiba and Hinata pairing. **

The sun was slowly rising, blazing down on Kiba. Kiba winced and looked up at the sun.

"It burns!" He yelled, and fell to the ground, rubbing his eyes.

"K-kiba. Y-you shouldn't look directlly in the sun like that..I-i mean...i-it's not safe and--"

"It's all right. I'm fine see." Kiba stood up. Actually, he wasn't. He kept seeing dark circles, but if it meant looking like an idiot, he rather go blind. Unless he looked like a bigger idiot if he went blind then--

"You idiot." Shino said muffled, interupting his thoughts.

The three were out in the middle of the forest, training. Shino had just about enough of Kiba, and Akamaru had wondered off, leaving Hinata alone with Kiba. Kiba was sitting on the floor, trying to sniff out Akamaru.

"Um...don't you think that it's strange that sensei is late...I mean--" Hinata said quietly.

"I don't even think she's showing up." Kiba said, not even looking up.

"How are you so sure?" Hinata stared at Kiba.

"I can't get her scent. Seems like she's not even CLOSE to here."

"H-huh?"

"In other words, she DITCHED us." Kiba said, not surprised.

"We..should start training then--" Hinata stamered.

Kiba layed back in the dirt.

"_Sure._" He said sarcastically.

Hinata gave up. She sat down next to him, staring at the dirt. It wasn't very intresting, but for some reason, she couldn't look at Kiba.

There was a very long akward silence.

Kiba sat up.

"You smell that?"

"Huh?"

"Of course you don't. It's that naruto kid--"

Hinata's face flushed. _Naruto...is here?_

Kiba stood up. He stared at Hinata's blush.

Kiba looked down at the floor.

"Oh...yeah." He muttered.

_That's right...that Naruto kid..._

He sighed. Hinata looked at Kiba's face.

_There's such sadness in his eyes right now..but..why?_ She wondered.

Kiba sat back down, and slammed his fist into the hard ground.

"Ah! K-Kiba--"

"It's nothing." He said, guessing what she was going to say next.

He sat there for a while. His hands were still in fists. Kiba looked at Hinata's worryed expression.

_Why do I get so iratated when it comes to HIM. _Kiba thought. _I have to calm down._

He bit deep into his right fist, below his thumb.

Hinata couldn't stand it. _It looks so painful._ She sat on her knees next to him, and grabbed his hand, with both of hers.

"P-please don't."

Kiba instantly let go, blood pouring out from deep gashes in his hand, onto Hinata's hands. Hinata still held his hand, examaning the wounds and keeping him from biting it again.

Kiba got out of Hinata's grasp and stood up.

"You want training, you get training."

"Huh?" Hinata wondered, standing up next to him.

"We'll have a friendlly fight. How about it?"

"B-but..."

"Akamaru's not here, so we should be even." He re-assured him with a smile.

"Um..o-okay.."

Kiba swung at Hinata. She took the blow, and stood there baffled.

"We started now."

"I-m sorry...I wasn't r-ready--"

"Okay, you get a free shot."

"B-but.."

"Come on. Kick me to the floor. Slam your fist in my face. Anything."

"N-no..I-I can't--"

"Are you going soft on me Hinata?" He smircked.

Hinata ducked down, and swung her leg at his, causing him to fall.

"Okay." He said, on his back. "Free shot's over. Even fight now."

They faught. They really wern't up to hurt each other, but they didn't stop.

After a few hours, Hinata had colapsed to the floor, weak. Her eyes closed.

Kiba was tired to, breathing hard. He felt dizzy, and every limb ached. He came to Hinata on his knees. His vision was becoming a blur, and everything seemed to be spining faster. His eyes gave in, diving him into a warm darkness. He colapsed, his head landing on Hinata's soft stomach. They resumed the same position for a long time, resting in the same darkness in their concious. After a while, Hinata opened her eyes. She felt pressure at her stomach, yet it felt warm, and soothing. She realized it was Kiba. _K-kiba? Is..is he alright?_

After a while, Kiba's eyes shot open. It took him a while to notice what he was doing. He couldn't tell weather he was standing, sitting, or laying down, much less realize what his head was resting on. After a few more minutes, his vision became clear, and he came around.

"A coat..." He muttered.

_I'm resting on Hinata!_ He finally realized.

He decided it would be best to get up, but his body was telling him otherwise. He felt so at peace on Hinata, that for a moment, he didn't want to get up. Eventually, he sat up, and layed on the ground next to her. His eyelids closed again, and he was loosing conciousness again.

The sky around them, started turning into a pale grey. Hinata sat up, and stared at the sleeping Kiba. Small raindrops started to fall onto his face. Hinata arched forward, using herself as a sheild for Kiba, against the cold rain drops. Her eye lashes were cascading back down to her pale, creamy cheeks.

Kiba's eyelashes started to part, and he found himself staring right into Hinata's eyes. He felt something flutter in his chest. He never felt that before. Those feelings. The feelings he claimed, over, and over in his head, that he would never have for anyone. It came to a surprise to him, that these feelings, had been brought by Hinata. Yes, Hinata. The cute little timid girl, which he had never thought of as anything else but a teammate. He didn't think it was possible, to want to belive that they could become much more than teammates.

Hinata felt a knot in her stomach, slowly form. She wanted to look at Kiba forever, yet the shy and timidness in her, forced her to turn away. And at that point, she had realized somthing. At that one moment that she stared into Kiba's eyes, she wasn't thinking of Naruto. The one person she thought of, every waking minute. The person whom haunted her dreams, every time she closed her eyes. All she thought of at the moment, all she cared about at that one insstant..

Was Kiba.

Hinata stood up, helping Kiba to his feet.

She wanted to speak, but she couldn't seem to form any words.

Kiba stared at her. He smiled.

"Your tounge tied today." he said, still smiling.

"y-yes.."

"We should get you home."

The rain kept coming, forming into bigger drops.

"HEY AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled.

"bark!" Akamaru ran up to him. Kiba picked him up, droping him into his coat.

Kiba looked at Hinata. Hinata felt him staring at her, and returned his gaze. A snowflake landed on the tip of her nose. The cold air caused her face to flush, and she apeared to be blushing.

Her eyes gleamed.

Kiba couldn't help to smile at that.

She seemed so cute.

He thought about that for a minute, and realized, she was always cute, but something about that day, maybe the rain, was making her look cuter than ever.

They walked side by side. It was freezing cold, and Hinata shivered. _It's so cold. _She gripped onto Kiba's arm.

The rain was now a mixed storm, a mixture of snow and rain.

_Why do I feel this way?_ They both thought.

_Can we ever be...more than just teammates? _Kiba thought.

_Could we ever become...a couple? _Hinata wondered.

Naruto was up ahead. He was training with Sauske.

_As long as he's around...is there any hope? _Kiba thought, looking over at Hinata.

_Do...do we look like a couple right now? Does Naruto care? _Hinata wondered.

_Is there any hope? That some day...we can become more...than just teammates?_

**(A/N) Cute story? I don't know wheather to continue it or not. Maybe. If you want me to make it into a story, let me know. I get more than five reviews saying yes, to continue, I will. Aren't they such a cute couple! They're one of my fav couples. Thank you for reading! **

**Hinata and Kiba forever. (hearts)**

**--Petit-Hana**


	2. The White Lily

**Hi there! I said I was gonna update, and I want this to be a good one, so I took a while longer on it. Hope you don't mind.**

"Ah! Finally the break we deserve!"

Kiba stretched his arms in the air, reaching up for the blurry sky.

Kiba didn't notice he was walking in the middle of the street. All he cared of at that time was how he was going to spend his small break from training.

Akamaru barked, and jumped out of his coat, running off.

To any regular person, this would mean that their dog was lost forever, but Kiba never lost Akamaru. For one thing, Akamaru was much smarter than most dogs, and he had a keen sense of smell. As did Kiba. They could smell each other out. Anyways, Akamaru could never stand being gone from his master too long.

Kiba looked at his feet as he walked, leaving behind powdery foot prints in a thin layer of snow. For spring, it was pretty strange for it to snow there, but it made spring even prettier than before. Fresh new flowers hung from a few trees, recentlly planted, petals dusting the floor along with the snow.

Kiba could care less of the flowers, but as the wind picked up, he noticed the petals flying around more and more. They swirrled around in the air, making a blizard of snow and petals. He flailed his arms, trying to see ahead of him. He winced in the flurry of snow, and stopped, as he couldn't see.

After a while, the snow calmed, and Kiba could see more clearly. He sat there for a while, and decided to go for a walk, without Akamaru. Kiba walked around a few buildings.

"Hey mishter."

"Huh?" Kiba looked up ahead to find a small, seemingly poor child, holding a bouquet of whilte lilies.

"Would you like to buy a lily? Pweeze?"

"I don't really like flower--"

"Oh, just one. Pweeze. I'll sell it to you cheap. I need some money for my mother."

Kiba looked at the poor boy for a while.

_I guess just one wouldn't hurt. I mean, I can just throw it away or something later right?_

"Thanks Mishter!"

The little boy ran over to a woman, a distance away. He handed her the money, and smiled happily. Her mother managed a cough, and smlied down at the boy. They walked off hand in hand to a medicine store just around the corner.

Kiba smilled, and turned back, on his way to look for Akamaru.

"By now, that pup's gotta have gotten in trouble. AGAIN."

He walked a short distance. Snow flakes stille sprinkled down, the thin sheet of snow becoming thicker.

_Wait. What's that over there? Hina--_

_No. It can't be her. Why am I even thinking of her?_

_B-but...what if it **is **her?_

Kiba walked over to the frail body lying in the snow. He stopped, noticing the tree with a mat tied around it. It was covered in blood, from Hinata hitting it so hard. He looked at it for a second, running his fingertips over the fresh blood. Hinata's blood.

_It **is **her. _

Her eyelids were shut tight.

Kiba crouched down infront of her.

Her creamy face seemed to have a good contrast with the bright snow.

Kiba rested his hand on her shoulder, and shook her gently.

"You'll catch cold if you stay here."

Hinata let out a small, cute moan. Her long, eyelashes fluttered open, revealing her big, glowing eyes.

The first thing she saw when she woke up was a face. She didn't know who it was for a second, but soon, it came to her.

"Kiba?"

Something fluttered in Hinata's chest when she saw him so close.

"Aren't you cold? What are you doing out here?"

"I-i was training and--"

"Today's our day off remember?"

"Yes but--"

"It's alright. You wanted to train today, so, go ahead. I won't stop you."

"Yes. T-thank you."

Hinata stood up wearilly. She stumbled on her own legs, and started to fall towards the snow. Kiba caught her arms from behind, just before she hit the snow, and pulled her delicatly to her feet.

_She's so light._

Hinata grabbed Kiba's shoulder to balance.

"You look a little to beat in to keep going. Hey, you should take off that coat. What good is it, if it's soaking wet?"

Hinata nodded in agreement, and took off her wet coat, dropping it onto the floor. She shivered slightly, and smiled at Kiba.

Kiba stared at Hinata for a while. It was very rare of her to smile, especially directimg it to him. Kiba took off his coat, and rested it delicatly on Hinata's shoulders.

That thing. That fluttering in Hinata's chest came back.She felt odd under somebody else's coat. A coat not her's. She thought about it for a second, and realized, she had never had anybody take off their coat and give it to her before. She found it odd, that the first guy to do that was... Kiba.

Kiba stared at the look of regret on Hinata's face. He practically guessed what she was thinking, and what she was about to say.

"K-kiba...you'll get cold--"

"Nope. I'm alright. I don't get cold very easily. Besides, your soaking wet, and shivering."

Hinata sighed, a sighn of defeat. She WAS cold. She shivered again, and cuddled up in the coat. It was warm. She couldn't tell weather the warmth came from the coat itself, or the thought that Kiba gave it to her.

Kiba started walking forward, helping Hinata.

"We should get you somewhere warm."

Hinata nodded, not wanting to argue, and walked with Kiba. HInata's eyes caught the glimpse of the lily that Kiba was holding.

"Ah. That's a beautiful lily."

"Huh?" Kiba looked over at Hinata.

"Oh, this?" He held up the flower that had been in his hand the entire time.

"Yeah, I was gonna get rid of it, but I guess I forgot." Kiba admitted, scratching the back of his hood.

Hinata gazed in awe at the flower.

"You sure like it, you want it?" Kiba said, holding out the flower.

Hinata smiled, and accepted the flower.

They started to walk again.

"So, you know alot about flowers?" Kiba asked.

"Hm. well, I guess so." Hinata said, slowly twirling the flower in her hand.

"Ah! Did you know, that white lilies are used alot in weddings?" Hinata said.

"Really? Why?" Kiba asked, stopping to stare at Hinata in curiosity.

"Well, in china, they have a mith that it stands for a hundred years of love. It's also used between friends as a symbol of unity, and it's said to draw them closer together." Hinata said.

There was a long akward silence.

They looked up at each other. They stared at the flower. Kiba's face flushed.

"Oh. I-I didn't know that." Kiba said, looking at the flower. "Unity huh?"

Hinata's face lit up in a blush as well. They stood there for a while. Eventually, they started to stare each other, looking into each other's eyes. They both looked away quickly.

"Well, we better get going." Kiba said.

"Yes...your right." Hinata said, releived the akward moment was gone. They walked side by side.

Hinata looked at the flower. _Unity._

Kiba kept thinking of what Hinata said about the flower. _I gave her a white lily. It's supossed to bring people closer together. I-i wonder if that's true._

Hinata argued with herself in her head. _No. It's just a chinese myth. Right? Or...could it be true?_

They kept thinking.

_Maybe._

_Just maybe._

**(A/N) Yay! Done! Please, press the little bluish- purple button and reivew. Should it continue?**


	3. Frozen Butterfly Wings

**Hey there! I took a while (Again) to write this. In the last chapter, you may wonder if that thing about white lilies is actually a chinese myth. Yes, it really is a myth. Anyways, I have read a lot of stories, and my e-mail thing's not working right, so I can't get alerts when you update as much. If I havn't read your update, please, tell me. Oh, and if you would like me to read your story,i'd be happy to read and review! Oh, by the way, I don't think this chappy turned out as good as the last one, but, hey, I tried. Please, if you'd like this story to continue, take a second or two to review. Thank's soo much, and please, tell me what you think. I hope you liked it! (Grin) By the way, this is a ultra short chapter.**

**IS THERE ANY HOPE?.Part 3.By Petit-Hana.In Honor and suport of the Hinata and Kiba pairing. HinataxKiba forever.**

Kiba gently sat Akamaru on the floor. It was still spring, the early snow practically melted away, and flowers started to bulb. It was a sunny day, but still, very chilly. Kiba could careless weather it was cold or not. It didn't even cross his mind.

"Gah! What type of training is camping out in the cold for three days?" Kiba asked Akamaru.

"Bark!"

Kiba set some large leaves and grass in a pile on the floor, lying back in it. He felt someone aproching him, the light foot steps came up to him. They were so familiar.

"Um. Kiba?"

Kiba automatically recognized the voice. He sat up quickly, to meet her gaze.

Well...you know how Kurenai-sensei said we could seperate or stay together for the test?"

"You wanna stay in a group?" Kiba asked.

Hinata shyly nooded.

"I don't really like being all alone at night and--"

"Sure. I'll stay with ya. But, Shino's long gone by now. There's now way of convincing him." Kiba sighed.

Hinata smiled. That warm smile, that Kiba was seeing more and more. But still. That smile. Even if he saw it alot, ever time she smiled, it still felt like the first time he saw it. The way it made kiba's chest flutter, and made his grin get bigger.

Kiba coughed.

"Do..you have a cold?" Hianata asked with a conserned look.

"Ah, it's nothing. You shouldn't get so worked up."

Hinata looked down at the floor.

"Um...okay then."

Hinata stood next to a small patch of snow that hadn't melted away yet. They were in the middle of a forest, for a small training test that Kurenai, their jonin instructor had made up last minute. The test was that you had to survive in the forest. It was supossedlly a easy task, more like a week long camping trip. The only problem was they could not leave the forest, and they couldn't bring anything but weapons and the clothes on their backs. That seemed to be quiet a problem, seeing how cold it got during the spring this time of year. The snow had barrely started to melt, and chances were, this wasn't the last time they were going to see it this week. The group was aloud to stay together, or to go their own ways, and by the looks of it, Shino had already decide what he was going to do.

Kiba coughed a number of diffrent times during the day. He sat on the floor, playing with snow. After a while, Hinata got a hesitant look, and decided to make sure he was really okay. She fell onto her knees infront of Kiba, and placed her soft hand on his forehead.

"Your a little warm."

Hinata had obviouslly gotten Kiba by surprise. He was alert by now, and he blushed at Hinata getting so close, and worrying about him. He didn't like other people's sympathy, it made him feel needy and dumb, but when it came to Hinata...

"Your a little red too--"

"I-i'm fine!" Kiba stuttered, his blush getting brighter.

Hinata walked around silently through the tall grass.. She started to admire the suroundings, tall grass, shady trees, breezy climate.

"Well, hello little squirrel."

Kiba noticed her gone, and sighed in relief, falling back into the soft grass. He stayed there in the calm silence around him, besides Hinata's soothing voice off in the distance. After a while, he decided to stand up. He pointed his nose up right and sniffed the air for a second. _Flowers?_ He quietly made his way up a fairly tall tree.

Hinata held a small amount of snow in her hands. She felt some ozze through her fingers, and the icy snowflakes seemed to sparkle, and glisten, glossing her pale hands with a cool wetness. Another cough, that seemed so far away startled her, and the snow plopped onto the floor, leaving behind nothing but wet hands. _Could I have really gotten that far away from Kiba? _

She walked around a little, but noticed nothing familiar. She looked at all the trees, and they all seemed to resemble. Her heart beat faster, and everything was becoming a blur. Her walk had advanced to a jog, and then into a frantic run, as she looked around for any trace of something familiar.

"Ah--!"

Hinata recovered from her fall. Her heart beat had still fast, either by the scare of tripping, or the frantic running. She picked herself up from the tall grass, that was now dotting with glossy drops of a light rain. She stood up and dusted off her coat.

"Akamaru?"

Akamaru rolled around in the wet grass.

Hinata sighed in releief, but instantly noticed something wrong. Kiba wasn't there.

"K-kiba?" She meant her voice to be a yell, but she was surprised when it came out in a whisper.

She walked by a tree, slowly, hoping to see him waving at her from a distance. She got scared, and decided on making a better search.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata never really liked using her byakugan much to look off into a distance, but in this case, she could think of nothing else to do. The only thing that frightened her was that even with her byakugan, she didn't see Kiba. She gave up, and her face came back to it's original shy glare.

_Oh Kiba! Where are you--_

"Hey there!"

"Kya!"

Kiba popped his head out of a tree, looking at here upside down. He grinned at Hinata, and disapeared back into the tree. Hinata hessitated, but started to climb up towards Kiba, who by now was almost at the tallest branch. He was sitting on it, looking off into the distance. Hinata sat on the same branch, a foot or two away from him. It never occured to her to ask WHY he was in a tree, but, at the way he was focused on looking for something out far from the tree, she guessed the obvious, that he was looking for something.

Hinata stared at him in awe. He was so focused, in between small bright green leaves, and bulbing spring flowers, that only a week or so from now where going to fly away, making room for fruits, and plump leaves of summer.

"You see that?" Kiba pointed forward.

"hm?"

"A small feild or meadow or something. At least I think it is--" He trailed off.

Hinata didn't want to use her byakugan anymore, so she decide to see it from Kiba's eyes, from his point of view. She winced, and her body arced forward, trying harder to see.

Kiba stared at her. He found it funny how she was trying so hard to see it, how she winced and tilted her head every which way. But, out of this beautiful scene, he noticed the beauty shatter, as Hinata was starting to lose balance. Hinata hadn't noticed until about a second after Kiba did, and her face became bewildered.

"Ah!"

Kiba shot forward, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her back on the branch.

"Be careful!" Kiba laughed.

Kiba noticed that they were sitting so close together that their legs touched. Kiba wasn't sure weather he had inched closer to her, or her to him, but he was pretty sure that it was nothing more than the fact that he had pulled her back onto the branch, and she had somehow ended up close to him.

Hinata didn't seem to be very aware of it though, as she clung onto his sleeve with her eyes shut tight as if she was still falling. She cautiouslly opened one eye.

"I see it!"

Kiba smilled.

"You do? Pretty cool huh?"

"Yes. It's wonderful. Um..." She trailed off for a second.

Kiba turned to face her.

"C-can we maybe go look at it?" She asked.

They ran into the feild of flowers, as a cloud of butterflies flew up and danced around them. The day was pretty cold, so the fact that the butterflies were even there was strange.

Hinata looked excitedlly at Kiba with her cute, welcoming smile, as butterflies started to gently land on her.

Kiba grinned.

"You got one on your nose."

Hinata got a frantic expression. "Sh-should I shoo it away?"

"Actually, it looks pretty good on you." Kiba said shyly.

Hinata's face brightened into a pastel pink blush, which Kiba could see, as it clearly stood out from her creamy, pale white face.

Kiba looked away quickly, starting to blush himself.

The silence was broken by Hinata's light sneeze. The butterflies on her gracefully flew up, swirlling into the air. The sun started to set, and by now, they were siting side by side on the floor, staring up at the butterflies.

"Look at the sunset!" Hinata pointed.

Kiba looked over, and they started to watch it go down in silence. The dull orangy lighting made them feel drowzy. Kiba yawned into his sleeve, and he rested his hand back on the floor--

Kiba's eyes got wide. His heart beat faster, and he looked down at his hand. It was resting on Hinata's hand. She too had caught his mistake. Before he could evern think, a butterfly landed on Kiba's hand. They remained still, starring at the butterfly for a while. It's wings were brimmed with snow. The butterfly kept their hands this way for a while, then it floated back into the light breeze, leaving them in a akward position. Kiba was still in shock, and it took him a while to remember how to move. His hand instantly shot up and he dug it deep into his coat pocket.

"I-i...I-i'm s-sooo s-sorry." Kiba blushed.

Y-yeah...um...I-i d-don't mind." Hinata shyly looked away, and fiddled with her fingers.

It was dark now, and Kiba felt sleepy. He looked over at Hinata. To his surprise, she was asleep. She was still sitting upright, but started to lean to her side, and before he knew it, Hinata was snuggling into his shoulder. Kiba smilled. His eyes gave in to how sleepy he was, entrancing him into a peacful dream.

_Will I ever touch your hand like that again?_


	4. True petal of Love

**Hey there! I took foreveeeeeeeer to write this! I'm so ashamed...tee hee. Well, i'd like to take time to thank lil-enchantress, IS2Pandas, summer-loven-2, pigs103, Hinata Kurai, Tears Of Insanity 14, Labbess, Young Wizard Link, WitheeOrWithouty, LoNeLyRiCeBaLl, FirexDemon, Sierramistt, richgirlfore, Konoha Lotus, Nightshroud, -Kristine x3- and Kane-the-warrior! Yay! If I didn't respond to your review, with a huge tank you, (Arigato), just wanted to let you know how I love all your reviews! Thank you to all that have read this story, and I bet you noone's reading this author note blah right now...anyways, I love to read other's stories. I did get a request to read this one story, and I haven't gotten to it, but I assure you I will! Please put up with my slowness, and regard me kindly. Now, I hopes that you like this chappy. Personally, the middle seems kinda boring, if you ask me. I'm sooo sorry! I ruined the chappy with the borringness! It all pays off though. **

Hinata woke up to the chill in the air. She opened her eyes to find Kiba asleep a few feet away from her. He was asleep in his under shirt, currled up in a little ball, while his coat lay far off in the distance, as if he had thrown it to the side. Akamaru, who seemed to be mimicking his master, was also curled up, on the other side of him.

Hinata smilled. _He looks like a little puppy when he's sleeping._

Hinata shivered as the wind picked up. Kiba, who had noticed this cold, bolted up.

"It's morning already?"

"Oh, wow, the sun's barely rising huh?" Kiba noticed.

"Hm." Kiba stood up, and looked around.

"How long have we been out here?" he scratched the back of his head.

"I think today's our second day." Hinata tried to remember.

"Of...what?"

"Our training. We're supposed to be out here, as a survival test for--"

"Okay." Kiba said, as if this was new to him.

As the sun was now completly up, and chirping butterflies started to show up in the sky, Akamaru barked at Kiba. Kiba, listened, and looked down at his doggie.

"Hm. Really? Where?"

"bark!"

"Oh I see." Kiba nodded.

"Hm?" Hinata questioned, confused.

"Shino."

As minutes passed, Shino walked up behind them.

"Hey."

Kiba jumped up.

Shino, and Kiba, suddenly looked alert.

"we're not the only people here." Shino said, looking away at the tall grass the danced with the wind.

"I knew there was something strange. In the air. Fire smoke. It's a faint scent, but I thought it was weired." Kiba turned to the same direction where Shino was starring.

"More people? Do you know who they are? Are they testing too?"

"No, their just camping." Kiba didn't return her gaze.

"Sauske Uchiha." Shino said.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki".

Hinata shot up. She grabbed Shino's shoulders, re-assuring herself, that they made...semi eye contact.

"Naruto?"

"yes." said Shino.

"Brace yourself." Kiba whispered.

From the distance, a orangy figure ran toward them, while two more figures followed from far behind, in a slower pace. The blur cleared, into. Naruto, running towards them, waving his arm in the air like crazy.

"Hey!"

Kiba picked up Akamaru. He and Shino instantly shot up into a tree, leaving Hinata by herself.

"Hey, where are the other two? Weren't you with that bug freak and that Kiba guy?" Naruto questioned.

Akamaru growled from the tree.

"Um..w-well..."

BONK.

"HEY! WHO THREW A ROCK AT MY FACE!" Naruto shook his fist, and started spinning around looking for the person.

"Up here."

Naruto and Hinata looked up at Kiba. he smircked, and held out another rock to Naruto.

"I DARE YOU TO THROW ANOTHER ROCK YOU FREAK!"

BONK.

Naruto flammed.

BONK.

"STOP IT!"

"It wasn't me this time!" Kiba yelled annoyed.

Shino threw another rock at Naruto, and then started shooting at Kiba.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Kiba growled.

"Teh."

"Please, stop!"

Kiba, Naruto, even Shino looked over at Hinata.

"Please...stop."

Shino threw one last rock at Kiba. He growled at him.

There was a long pause. Sakura and Sauske walked up to Hinata.

"What are you idiots doing?" Sauske asked.

Everybody growled.

"Whatever." Sauske started to walk away, as Sakura followed.

"So, what are you all doing out here?" Naruto asked, in his Naruto air-head expression.

"Well...i-it's training--" Hinata stammered.

_Why, aren't I getting so tense at Naruto being here?_

"Oh."

Naruto looked at his hand.

"Oh yeah!"

And then, was when they all noticed.

He was holding...a white lily.

Kiba glarred at him. His expression, surprised.

"W-what?!" He whispered to himself.

"Hey, Hinata, you press flowers or something right? You want this? Sakura made us buy a whole bunch from a little boy, and I don't really llike flowers, so here."

Naruto handed her the lily.

Kiba, remained speechless.

Naruto ran off, Hinata held the lily. Shino felt like spying, and followed Naruto, throwing rocks at the back of his head, ducking into bushes everytime Naruto turned around.

Kiba, still, remained speechless.

_A white lily**. I** gave Hinata a white lily.Sh-she even told me...that it's the flower..._

_of eternal love._

_Why?_

_Why does HE have to ruin everything?_

_Why?_

Hinata stood there. She stared at the lily.

_When..._

_two people, give you a white lily..._

_and you love one of them..._

_but you might love the other one too..._

_and that other one has a chance of loving you back..._

_and really meaning to give you a flower..._

_while the one you think you love..._

_doesn't know you exist..._

_what do you do?_

"Do...do I love Kiba?"

Hinata's eyes went wide. She clamped her hands over her mouth.

_I just said that out loud!_

Kiba fell back.

He felt his body, falling, falling to the floor. He felt the pain of his body, slamming into the ground, and felt the pain melt away. He felt the rich soil, against his arms. He felt...akward.

He bolted up.

Hinata ran over to him.

"I-I'm soo sorry! D-did you fall out of the tree because of what I said? I.I--"

Hinata didn't finish her statement.

Kiba had embraced her lips, with a kiss.

Kiba felt Hinata tense up. He instantly stopped.

"I-i'm sorry."

Hinata blushed.

"Really, I am. I guess I wasn't thinking or, I got caught up in a moment or something. It's just...I guess...Damn, i'm such an idiot." Kiba continued to scold himself.

_How do I tell her I love her?_

Hinata dropped the lily to the floor.

_This feeling. I understand now.Naruto...doesn't see me, in the same way I see him. Kiba...I-I think...he loves me..._

_back._

Hinata stepped on the lily.

_I'm sorry Naruto._

Hinata ran up to Kiba...and...

Kissed him.

_I just hope...you love me too._

_I...I think there's hope._

Hinata stopped.

"I'm sorry."

They shared blushes.

_How do I tell him I love him?_

**Review! Is this a good end? No? It should go on? Well, I guess there's still one more time left of the exam. Should we forget all about it? You decide! Please, review!**


	5. Strawberry Sweetness

**Hello! Tank you for reading! Special arigatou to ...WitheeOrWithoutee, Kane-the-Warrior, FirexDemon, mistress of mist, summer-lovin-2, the vampire armond, Kairi and Cloud, BlindBandit-fan, Konoha Lotus,TheLovelyNatalieRose and hoursloth, for your reviews on my last chappy!!! I'm running dry on ideas, and have a busy schedule, so please, be patient, and thank you to all that have been, and are keeping with me! I wuv you all! Big tanks to all readers, people who put this on your favs lists, and to all who support the Kiba and Hinata pairing! Oh, HUGE tanks, to the reviewer, Konoha Lotus, for your 40th review! You made my review record! (All my other stories have 39-2 reviews in all) Weeeeeeeeeeee!**

A while back ago, since Kiba started his training, he alway noticed the scent of strawberries around him. He wasn't sure weather it was him, or what, but since then, something in him always wondered what it was. In fact, the first time he smelled, that strawberry scent, he sniffed EVERYTHING, wondering what exactly it WAS. He sniffed the floor, a bowl of ramen, one of Shino's bugs, a old lady...the list was endless. He even suspected for a few seconds, that it was HIMSELF, and sniffed his coat. Nope. What could this mysterious scent be?

Kiba bolted up, in the dark, the smell of rain and a near by river clung to the chill of the air. It was so cold, you'd probably expect the air to freeze, and turn into ice, dropping to the floor.Of course, it didn't, not that Kiba would be able to see it anyways, in the ink black darkness. It made Kiba feel uncomfortable. Well, when your in the middle of a seemingly deserted forest, with little squirrels and other dangerous creatures running around, completely blind, not to mention the cold air, that stuffs up your nose so you can't smell a dead rat if it was right under your nose, you can't help to feel a bit uneasy.

Kiba hugged himself, still sitting on the floor, wondering what could attack him any minute. Wild boars? a flock of crows? Another ninja? A pack of pikachus?

"Oh come on, this is stupid! Where would you find a pack of pikachus anyways?!" Kiba yelled at himself.

Kiba noticed the air, the frosty bite of "cold". That meant, that maybe, Hinata was cold.

Yup.She HAD to be.

He thought for a minute to go look for her. He decided to rule out standing up and walking, since he'd probably trip and fall in a river or off a cliff or something. He also ruled out crawling, and any type of walking on all fours, since he might ram his head into a tree or boulder. Not that there were many boulders around. So, he remained, sitting, doing nothing, feeling useless.

Kiba eventually adjusted his eyes to be able to see a bit. Not much, just enough to make out the shape of nearby objects. He sniffled, and continued on, sitting in the same place, scanning through the darkness for a sign of Hinata.

Kiba sensed some kind of prescence. He turned his head, but before he could get up, he felt something hit his foot, and then, he felt someone fall on him. Kiba instantly cleared his vision. It was Hinata. On top of him.

They remained like this for a few seconds. Kiba felt himself blush.

"Ah? who's there? K-kiba...is that you?"

"Y-yes Hinata. It's me."

Then, Kiba noticed that Hinata was finally able to see his face. And realize how she was on him.

Hinata got up fast, onto her knees. She too, had just ruled out walking, and crawling, and anytype of walking on all fours.

"What are you doing up Hinata?"

"W-well, it was kinda cold, and um...well...you see...I woke up, and you weren't there, and I was all alone...and I was...um...well...kinda affraid. You know..being alone..so--"

"Oh, i'm sorry."

"N-No! It's okay really! I..um, well, I should be a little more...brave and all--"

"Hey, where are you anyways?" Kiba felt around in the darkness.

"What?"

"Okay, on three, we feel around in the air for each other okay?" Kiba decided.

"um, uh-huh."

"One...two..three!"

They batted the air, until they somehow managed to grab hold to each other's hands.

"Um...now what?"

"Uh...get closer. I'll lose you again."

They felt themselves blush again.

The sun started to come up. The ink-black darkness, had disappeared, in a matter of hours, taking away some of the cold air. Kiba looked over at Hianta, in the orangy glow of the new day, their third day of the forest. Hinata, was asleep next to him, in the green grass that was gathering dew. He smiled, and watched her sleep for a while.

After Hinata, Shino, and even Akamaru were awake, they headed on a little exploration trip. They reached the flowing river. The river was calm, and Kiba made a back flip into it. Akamaru jumped in with him, and they caused a loud splash. Of course, Kiba wasn't waring a shirt in the river, which caused Hinata to shy away a little. She stood in the grass, next to his undershirt and shoes, and fidgeted. Kiba popped his head out, and looked at Hianta.

"Hey, aren't you coming in?"

"Well--"

"just take off your shoes or something. Nothing fancy."

"It's just--"

"I'll put on a shirt if it's bothering you that bad."

By now, Kiba was standing in the low water, that only reached his knees, innocentlly offering things that might make Hinata more comfortable.

Hinata fidgeted again.

"no, it's not that...I just..."

"Affraid of getting your shirt wet? You hate water? Afraid a pack of fish'll attack you? Have a slight phobia of rivers?"

"No! It's just...I never got into a river with someone before."

Kiba smiled.

"Come on, come on!"

"No, I-i can't--"

"Come on, akamaru's here as a life gaurd. You don't trust Akamaru?" Kiba said, in a little inoccent acusassion voice.

Hinata looked over at Akamaru. He started to bark, and happily prance around.

She looked back at Kiba, who was still standing there, his head coaked to the side.

"Okay."

She stepped in.

"You gotta get wet." Kiba slightly splashed Hinata.

She laughed, and splashed him back.

The sun was high in the sky by now, and everyone, (except for Shino that refused to get in, and almost bit Kiba when he tried to pull him in.) sat there, almost completly dry.

"Finally dry enough." Kiba grabbed his shirt, and pulled it on over his head. His arm got caught, and he jumped around frantically. He eventually got it on right.

Shino dissapeared.

"Shino?"

Kiba looked around.

"He left an hour ago." Hinata sighed.

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"We...did."

**Flashback**

"I'm going for a walk over there."

"uh..o-okay."

"Help! I can't see! The shirt! It's eating me!"

(jumps around frantically)

"Okay, bye."

**End of flashback**

The day went by, and the three,and Akamaru, sat around a fire. Kiba was laying on his back, his arms crossed under his head.

"Our last day in this forest huh? I think i'll miss this place a little." Kiba sighed.

_yes._Hinata agreed silently.

_I planned to tell Hinata how much I love her, during these three days. It just...doesn't feel right. I don't know how to tell her. Maybe, maybe some other day...when i'm ready...when she's ready._

_I feel like I should have told Kiba how I feel about him. I think i'm too late. maybe...soon._

_How do I tell you, I love you?_

_When, do I tell you, I love you?_

_Will you love me back?_

_Can you love me back?_

"well, I guess, that's it. tomorrow, were going home." Kiba stated sadlly.

He stood next to Hinata.

Then, is when it hit him.

The strawberry scent drifted around him. He looked at Hinata.

_It's you. The sweetness that's always there. The sweetness, that I always liked. It's you. But...what will I do...without you? How...can I hold onto your sweetness..._

_...Forever?_

_**(A/N) Hey there! Please review! Thank you for reading, and yes, it continues from here. Sorry this chapter wasn't really good, but I already kinda, sort of, developed some of the next chapter in my head, and i'm sure the sparks will fly! Hope to see you there! Arigatou!**_


	6. Fireflies

**Arigatou. Sorry it took forrrreeeeeeeeeeever! Tank yous to TheLovelyNatalieRose, ShadowOwl, Mysterygal02, Kairi and Cloud, s.s.n.t, FirexDemon, WitheeOrWithouty, Konoha Lotus, BlindBandit-fan, Kibafan2244, and CatGirl R and S Fan, for your reviews in the last chappy! Pweeze review! The End? I don't know? Help me choose?**

**IS THERE ANY HOPE.Part 6.By Petit-hana.In honor and support of the kibaxHinata pairing!**

The ashes of the fire from the night before still had a slight scent to it, that drifted easily through the air. no one seemed to mind, since, for one thing, Hinata and Shino were asleep, and for another, they probably didn't notice. Well, when your Kiba or Akamaru, these things, you seem to note quite quickly. Kiba tried not to make a fuss over it. It was just ashes right? He tried turning onto his side, and falling back asleep, but that didn't work. especially since Shino was right there, to the side of Kiba, sleeping. He wasn't actually sure if Shino was asleep or not. He wore all his clothing, including his sunglasses, everytime he went to sleep. It made Kiba feel akward. Like, Shino was staring at him or something. Kiba rolled back onto his back, and look up at the blurry sky. Nothing worth looking at up there. He saw a cloud, that was kinda shapped like Akamaru on a toilet, but, it's not like he ACTUALLY knew what Akamaru looked like on a toilet.He turned to his other side, and practically slammed his face into Hinata's, which he didn't notice was next to him. He took a few seconds to regain from shock, and couldn't help feel uncomfortable again.

Climbing trees, wasn't Kiba's idea of fun. He prefered the floor to anything, especially in grass or when the dirt is a nice, sturdy soil, not too dry or too squishy. Of course, he hadn't thought about that patch of grass a few feet away, and he hadn't remembered the soil that was under the shade of that tree. He was already in it, too late to change his mind now. He looked at Hinata, who almost fell off the branch, and couldn't help but think of kindergarten. when everyone would say "EWW!" If you were playing with the oposite gender. When you were constantly on the run from the Kootties. Kootties are pretty damn scary when your in kindergarten. If they could see him in that tree right now...what would they say? Maybe they'd start singing that obnoxious song.

_"Kiba and Hinata, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

Kiba blushed, and looked away quickly.

Hinata looked at Kiba. His usual pale face, was colored a distincive shade of pink. She couldn't help but think of how cute he looked when that happened. when Hinata noticed she called Kiba "cute" in her mind, she felt herself blush.

"Ahh!" She hid her face in her sleeves.

Kiba blinked for several seconds.

"Um...are you okay?"

"I-i'm fine!"

Kiba laughed. "Allright. I take your word from mine any day."

The thing about Kiba, that Hinata admired, was, very hard to describe. He himself was hard to describe. It's just, Kiba, wan't like all the other guys. He didn't think that Hinata was a weired fidgetty girl. He didn't think she was useless. He didn't judge Hinata by the type of ninja she was. He only saw her for who she really was. And, she too, couldn't help but see the real him. She couldn't help...

...love him.

And, as for weather Kiba loved her back...

...she didn't know.

There were LOTS of times...and moments...that led her to beleive...that maybe...just maybe...

There was hope.

Hope to be loved. Hope to be his. And only his. Hope, to share her heart, with only him, and receive his in return. He, stole her heart. She, wanted oh so much, to steel his heart. With one smile. with one glance. With one hand, reaching out to her love.

Kiba, wished to be hers. Of course, she didn't know. Kiba...just didn't know how to show his feelings toward someone. It was...new to him. He wanted so badlly, he wished...

That there was hope.

Kiba grabbed Hinata's shoulders. He felt himself back down...

"Hinata. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Huh?"

Kiba thought for a few seconds. He let go of her shoulders. He coaked his head. Then, he smiled.

"I think i'll tell you later."

**Commercial Break**

Colgate!

Gaara walks up to the camera, holding a tube of Colgate. He screwed off the cap, and looked inside. Gaara squeezed the tube.

_I wonder._

Mint sparkle shot out of the tube. Gaara ducked. The toothpaste flew into the eyes of Kankuro.

"MY EYES!!!!"

Temari ran in. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW KANKURO!?!"

Gaara squuezes again. Sparkly toothpaste shot out, and hit the camera. The camera fell to the floor.

(Loosing reception)

"Gaara! You gotta mention COLGATE To the camera remember?!"

"..."

"..."

"Shut up."

(Gaara attacks the camera guy with a teddy bear)

"FEEL THE WRATH!!"

"Gaara! Say something to the camera!!!!"

Gaara walked up to the camera.

"Cookies."

"MY EYES!!!"

"CALM DOWN KANKURO!!!!"

"cookies."

(camera guy) "WHY MEEE!!!!!"

Gaara starts chewing bubble gum.

"minty."

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO ADVERTISE MINTY **COLGATE**!!!!"

"I spit gum in the faces of people who don't want to be cool."

(Gaara spits gum in the face of the camera man)

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

(The camera man falls to the floor.)

(Gaara stands over him and passes his right hand infront of his own face horizontally)

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!!! (Yells Gaara)

Gaara stops taunting and walks up to the camera.

"Hi!!!!!!" (Smiles and waves at the camera)

"NO! DON'T GET TOO CLOSE TO THE CAMERA!"

Gaara crashes into the camera.

**(End of commercial)**

**Moving on.**

The sky, was getting dark. Way too soon for spring. Kiba and Hinata were asleep on the branches of the tree, drifting off in dreams. Kiba rolled over, and almost fell off the branch. He was instantly awake.

"Huh?!"

Hinata stirred, and slowly woke up.

Hinata and Kiba starred up at the sky for a long time. Their very own presence toward each-other, was enough to make them feel, a strange type of happiness, and a sense of peace. The sky started to dot with stars, and the full moon rose high above everything, seemingly looking down at the two. a eerie light came up by kiba.

"Hey. Hinata. Look, fireflies."

More lights started to drift by, circling and dancing around them. Hinata, was equally as fascinated by the glow.

"i've never seen fireflies before."

"Yeah. Me neither. I guess, there's a first time for everything." Kiba looked over at Hinata.

Her eyes seemed to have a distinct glow and sparkle in the light of the fireflies. Kiba stared in aw. After a while, Kiba shyly looked away.

Hinata, sneeked a glance at Kiba. He seemed so, diffrent in the light and the shadows. It made Hinata, feel strangly, drawn to him.

kiba, looked back at her.

"Can I tell you my secret now?"

They stared at each other. Kiba starred at Hinata, who, now more than ever, seemed to entrance him. His heart, was going out to her. And they both felt it.

"There's a girl. She, entrances me. I don't know how to describe her, is how much. She, makes my chest flutter. I can't look at her for very long, before I turn away."

Hinata stared at Kiba. She, was anxious. She was curious.

"That girl...is you."

Hinata blushed. "Ah--"

"Kiba looked at her, with a cute innocence.

"Can I tell you another secret?"

_Yes?_

"I love you."

Hinata felt tears brim her eyes. The words, that she longed to hear. The words, that she wanted to have directed to her.

Hinata drew herself into Kiba's arms. She listend to his heart beat, softly.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Then, when all stodd still, and when all seemed to freeze, came a sentence. It was quiet, in a soft voice, but Kiba heared it.

A firefly landed on Hinata's hair.

"I love you...too."

Everything, started to move again. The fireflies went on with their danc, and the stars kept on sparkling. The leaves, and flower petals that came loose with the wind, drifted away.

_I love you._

_There is hope._

**(A/N) Tear. Pleeze review! This may be the end. I may continue. Who knows? Thank you for reading, and I hope ya liked it!**


	7. Still blushing Epilouge

**EPILOUGE**

**IS THERE ANY HOPE?. EPILOUGE. By petit-hana. In honor and support of the Kiba and Hinata pairing.**

The fact that he hadn't seen her in a long time...made him nervous. He didn't know why, he couldn't figure out why. And that just made him more nervous. It wasn't anything special. All they were going to do, is train with Shino. Just like they always did. But when there was a huge storm, and they couldn't come out for days, they had cancelled training, and days passed. Then is when Kiba got sick. Durring the snow storm, he had gone outside and ran around with Akamaru. well, when your running around waring no coat, since his coat got wet a while ago, you get cold. And when you get cold and don't notice for three hours, well, that results in bad things...like getting colds. Hinata, who he heard was also sick, had obviously been kept indoors. Which meant that Shino would have to train without them. Kiba wanted to vist Hinata. Of course, his sister nagged him to stay in bed, and that he had a cold. Well, Kiba was sick, Hianta was sick. It wasn't like they would give eachother anything they didn't already have.

Kiba petted Akamaru, as he sat on the floor waiting. Most the snow had melted, and dropplets of water fell from tree branches.

"Bark!"

Kiba looked at him. "Of course i'm nervous."

A figure walked up behind him.

"Hn?" Kiba looked back.

"ah?!" Kiba was startled to see it was Hinata.

He blushed suddenly.

Hinata smiled.

Suddenly, Hinata let out a little sneeze.

"Hm? Are you still sick?" Kiba asked.

"Uh..well---"

"bark!"

Hinata giggled and kneeled down to play with akamaru.

Kiba smiled.

_Even still...I think i still blush when I see her smile._

Durring their trainig, Hinata kept sneezing and could barely keep going. like wise, Kiba kept falling to his knees having coughing fits. Shino, just couldn't concentrate, with the sneezin g and coughing, and pretty much quit. It was decided to stop training. Kurenai, their Jonin instructor, who had already left had told them they should rest. And so, the three sat, in the grass, their hearts beating rapidlly as they gagged for air. Shino, had less difficulty catching his breath, because he didn;t have to stop and cough every few seconds.

Kiba and Hinata stood up. Kiba fell to his knees again, gripping to his chest, which ached from the constant coughing. He couldn't cough anymore, and he struggled to breath. Meanwhile, Hinata was coughing like crazy.

Shino stood up rapidly. He didn't naturally do anything when someone **didn't** ask for his help. But, this, this, was scary. Even to him. He stared at them, asking if they were okay like an idiot.

Hinata opened her eyes to find Kiba staring at her.

"ah?!"

"You fell asleep a little while after you stopped coughing. I guess you lost alot of chakara in the training."

They were still at their training ground, and Shino was sitting on the floor looking at a battle that was in the distance. Snow flakes started to drift down, and everything looked fluffy, and cold.

Kiba helped hinata up, and stared at her.

Kiba hugged her.

"I love you Hinata. You know that right?"

Hinata blushed. She hugged him back, snuggling into him.

"Yes."

Kiba smiled.

"I love you too Kiba. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I do."

Shino walked up to them. "Did someone just get married? who said 'I do'?"

They blushed. Shino waved good bye, and started to walk off, his feet leaving tracks in the snow.

Hinata clung onto Kiba's arm.

"Hey Kiba, you think maybe we'll get married?"

"Hn? Hm...Do you want to get married?"

"U-uh..."

kiba smiled.

"Okay. It's settled."

"Huh?!" Hinata looked at him with a blush.

"Just a few more years okay? Will you bare with me that long?"

Hinata smiled.

"Y-yes. I will."

Kiba grinned back at her.

"do you think i'll make a good wife?" he joked.

"Maybe I should be the wife."

"Okay, will I be a good HUSBAND?" kiba corrected the statement.

"It depends, do you think **I **could be a good wife?"

"i'm confused. My head hurts." kiba pouted.

The two laughed and continued to walk along the snow.

_Of course you'll make a good partner. You already do._

**End.**

**Afterwards, Kiba and Hinata continued to cling to eachother. What they found surprising, was that they still, continued to make each-other blush.**


End file.
